I'm Gonna Love you
by niecy2389
Summary: AU. Jane and Thor have been friends forever, until Jane decided that she wanted to be more than friends.


I don't know what made me visit Thor's house that day. It was the last day of school before everyone heads out to visit family for Thanksgiving. Yet here I am staring down his front door deciding to either knock or turn around and go back home. Oh, god I got an itch that needs scratching. He and I have been friends for our duration at SHEILD University ever since I hit him with my car, twice. I swear I was not doing it on purpose. The moment I looked into them blue eyes, I thought it was love. We would talk about everything and anything. Surely our friends thought that we would hook up but that day never came that is until today.

I decided to show up wearing my brand new red lace teddy with matching panties and red pumps underneath my dark black trench coat that I am wearing. As I went up to knock on the door, it suddenly opened with a shirtless Thor at the door way. My eyes darted from his face down to his abs up to his chest, oh god back down to his abs. Jane? I heard him call. Oh Sorry, Hi Thor. I know I should have called but I was out and in the area and wanted to stop by before I headed home for the holidays. I hope I am not interrupting anything. Am I interrupting anything? He gives me that million dollar smile that he always gives and says no. He tells me that he saw me from the window and rushed down to answer the door. He invites me in and walks me into his living room as I make my way to his couch. He then excuses himself to his room to put on a T-shirt. When he returns he offers to take my coat I immediately decline. I came up with an excuse that I was cold and didn't plan on staying to long because I needed to finish packing for my trip back home for the holidays. We engaged in small talk about his plans to visit his brother and girlfriend Sigyn for Thanksgiving and how I made plans to meet my mom in New York.

I wanted to give him some but didn't know if I should, so I started talking about my thesis I wrote for Professor Selvig, and how I will be his intern for the upcoming summer. Thor seemed to smile that usual smile of his but I also noticed that he was fidgeting with his hands. I learned later on that was a habit when he wanted to get something off his chest but didn't know the right words to say.

I was trying to wait him out looking for a sign and I got my answer the moment he got up from the couch to grab a beer from the fridge. Is he? Oh my it is! Thor had a boner. When he came back I tried to play it off like I didn't see anything. I kindly decided to take this as an opportunity to excuse myself to the bathroom wear I removed my trench coat giving myself a good look in the mirror before heading back out.

The look on Thor's face was damn near priceless as he almost choked on his beer. I took my place back on the couch and started to reach for the remote when Thor grabbed me and laid me back on the couch as he started planting sweet kisses on my neck working his way down to my perky breast. When he started working that mouth on my breast my panties became moist. During that time in which he kindly glided his right hand down and inserted two fingers inside my wet cunt while using his thumb to rub my nub. I grind myself on the fingers that are inserted into clenching my muscles in the process as I run my fingers all thru his hair. He reaches back up and claims my mouth with his own. Once decided that its time for some air. Thor stood up to slowly ease out of his jeans and boxers revealing his huge dick. I had to touch it in which I did gliding my hand up and down from the tip to the base. Oh I had to taste it in which I did. Gagged a little as; I let it hit the back of my throat, the expression on Thor's face was well worth it. He was so kind to rip my panties off and pull off my teddy fully exposing my body. I moved back on the couch and legs spread wide. He moved inside me so fast that I saw stars and constellations. He started off slow giving me inch by inch but then worked to a faster pace. I almost forgot to breathe until he stuck his tongue down my throat while holding on to my hips as he rams his dick inside me. Without warning I yelled out his name that's when he picks up speed and moves his hands to my ass while I am holding on and clenching my mucsles around dick as we both seek our release at the same time. Spilling himself inside me. A single tear is released from my eye and Thor kisses away my tear.

He picks me up and carries me off to his bedroom where he lays me down and moves my body under the covers. I reaches up and gentle kisses him on the lips followed by a slap around the face. That's for making me wait so long for you and for being worth the wait.. He just smiles that million dollar smile at me and that's all I remember before my eyes betrayed me and I fell asleep.


End file.
